


they can have the world (we’ll create our own)

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Love Will Find A Way: Darkpilot Reunions [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Instead of going to Snoke after the Academy’s destruction, Ben goes to Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Love Will Find A Way: Darkpilot Reunions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	they can have the world (we’ll create our own)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to Chocolatequeen for inspiring my kick of Darkpilot reunions. Title from “Love Will Find A Way” from Simba’s Pride.

He should have gone to Snoke, but he thought, at least, that going to Poe was the best option. 

Even as he disembarked from the Grimtaash, Ben was hesitant at first to knock on Poe’s door. Hesitant. He could feel himself starting to psych himself up. How was he supposed to explain these things to Poe, everything that happened? How he was good as responsible for what happened?

But he supposed it was no use being a coward. He had to knock. He knocked, and Poe answered. 

”Ben!” Poe said. “It’s you. I...I thought that you had — what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Ben swallowed. “I killed them.”

Poe stared at him, looking uncomprehending. 

And Ben explained. “M-my uncle...he tried to kill me — ”

“What?” Poe cried out. 

”I know what I saw. Because...Snoke was threatening you. Offering me a chance to save you and I resisted but my uncle didn’t care...” Ben’s voice cracked. “Poe...what was so awful, so evil, about me that my own uncle thought I couldn’t be saved?”

”Nothing.” The faith that filled Poe’s voice...Ben could swear that he could be brought to his knees by it. “You resisted. You won. And if your uncle can think a man can be saved even though he killed younglings but thinks his own nephew can’t be saved...he’s utterly wrong."

”You believe it?”

”I believe in _you_ , Ben Solo.”

Ben bit his lower lip. "I...I don’t know. There has to be something particularly terrible about me that my own uncle would reject me.”

”Nothing whatsoever, Ben.” Poe looked into his eyes with such determination, such devotion, that Ben was certain he didn’t deserve it. 

”Voe didn’t listen to me,” Ben said. “Or Hennix, or Tai. They...I thought people didn’t know me before. I had no idea how much they didn’t know me.”

”I do.” 

Ben looked at Poe. Really looked at him. Of course Poe would say that. Sweet, wonderful Poe, so full of love to give everyone. Who knew what Luke had nearly done...and loved him all the same.

”I love you,” Poe said. “I love you and believe in you, Ben. You loved and believed in me as very few did. I’m just returning the favor. And...I don’t know where you’re going, but I want to go with you.”

”But you’ll be marked. Worse than when you were a Spice Runner.”

"I made my choice,” Poe said. “If I’m marked, it’s worth it for you."

”I love you too.” Ben said. “With all my heart.”

He knew that in that moment, Poe’s presence was warmer than it had any right to be. 

***

”I just don’t know if there’s a place for us,” Ben said. 

”It’s easy,” Poe said. “They can have their galaxy. Voe, Tai, Hennix, Luke...they can have their galaxy. We’ll create our own.”

"Yeah.” Ben sighed. “Snoke can have his galaxy too. I don’t want anything to do with the Jedi, or the Knights of Ren, or anyone. He can have his empire of shit. We’ll have our own place.”

”We’ll find our own way to save the galaxy,” Poe said. 

Beside them, BB-8 beeped in agreement. Ben smiled affectionately down at him. “Guess the question is where to go.”

”Anywhere we choose to,” Poe said. “I heard Nar Shaddaa...it’s a good place to get lost in. Maybe not romantic, but...”

”We’ll create our own paradise,” Ben said, and even as they boarded the Grimtaash, there was a moment where he believed it. 


End file.
